


That Night

by Brujx (FallingForKonoha), FallingForKonoha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Accidental Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/M, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/Brujx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/FallingForKonoha
Summary: She was surprised just how much the two had in commonOne night can change everything





	1. Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SasuHina One Night stand fic I wrote on Tumblr, and decided to publish here  
> It's still ongoing, and takes place right after the war ended

Morning

And with it, came life

Chirping outside an ajar window, cracked open curtains spilling daylight into the room, caressing every inch it found, from the cool wooden floors, to the mute colored walls, following onto to the bed, onto his sleeping form

A touch of sun against slightly flushed cheeks, still holding a drop of pink on otherwise ghostly pale skin, marking the morning after of a night out drinking

Slowly, he stirred awake, only to be greeted with a pounding headache so intense, he winced, covering his forehead with the palm of his hand as he opened his eyes slowly

 _What the hell happened last night…?_ He thought to himself, squinting at the brightness in the room as he sat up, taking in his surroundings, trying to make sense of it, but drawing blanks

On his original question, and on the new one forming quickly after

_Where am I..?_

This wasn’t his hotel room, and it wasn’t Naruto home, either, having gone out drinking in celebration with the idiot on being announced to be next in line as Hokage after Kakashi; Sasuke was willing to spend one night in Konoha for his best friend, before continuing his travels away in hopes of training to master his rinnegan and live alone, the village still holding too many painful memories for him to handle just yet, the wound still too fresh, he wasn’t ready

He wasn’t sure he ever would be, if he was honest with himself

But drinking sake at the bar was the last thing he remembered, Naruto being a lightweight had called it a night pretty early on, leaving him alone

_Wait.. I wasn’t alone.._

Bits and pieces came back, of quiet lilacs behind indigo lashes, of soft pale skin dusted with pink, of someone filling the stool next to him with a simple ‘hello’

Then

More

Of lips parted in gasps, of breathy moans breathed against his neck, of fingernails clawing down his back, of plump thighs curled around his waist, of silky locks of indigo weaving through his fingers, of the sweetest voice calling out his name

He remembered it so clearly now, all the memories flooding back to him in a rush, from their conversation about their childhoods, fueled by the alcohol they consumed, the liquid courage shedding away any doubts of what was being said until the two stories seemed to merge into one, to the softness of her hand as she guided him to her estate, to the slim of her wrist in his grasp as he reached for her before she left the guest bedroom she had offered, to the surprise in her eyes as he stole a kiss in his drunken state, to how soft her body was against his as she melted into it, to the hesitation of them both, because it was all so NEW, but, it felt so right, they fit like puzzle pieces and neither could believe just how perfect it all was, in that moment, nothing else had mattered

“Hinata…” he breathed, eyes widening

“Hello.. Sasuke-kun…”


	2. Same Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so mentions of one sided NaruHina in this chapter (she loved him, he is gay for Gaara cause why not) so bare that in mind ig
> 
> Also I am making ShinoKiba a side pairing too, because they should've been a couple, and they're mentioned more and more as time passes because they're Hinata's teammates and her best friends in canon
> 
> Anyways, here's chapter two

Things change

She knew that, and yet.. it didn’t stop it from hurting

Maybe she should have known from the start; looking back on it now, it seemed so obvious

He hadn’t spoke a word about what she confessed during the battle with Pein, when she knew in her heart it could be her very last moment, but she couldn’t stand the idea that, if Naruto did pass, he would die thinking no one truly loved him

And oh did she love him, his smile, his motivation, his struggles, not a genius by any means but still working so hard, she admired him

So she dove in when no one else could, and paid the ultimate price

She lost her life

How long was it, exactly? She didn’t know. A moment, a second, minute, longer?

How much time had past didn’t matter, because it felt like both a life time, and yet, a millisecond

Completely at peace for once, in the other world where she saw her again, felt her gentle fingers in her hair, hearing the softest of hums singing that melody she had known since infancy, seeing a soft smile, one she remembered so well, before those lips parted, and hearing the almost whispered word

_‘Live’_

And in an instant she was being yanked back, opening her moon eyes to see chaos once again, hearing screams across the land

Finally though, it ended, but Naruto never once breathed a word about what she confessed to him

_‘I love you’_

It should have been her first clue, but in an instant, during the war, when her dear cousin lost his life, and Naruto lost his will to fight, she managed to get through to him

He thanked her for always being there for him, Hinata thought, just maybe, he felt the same way

But she was wrong

After his battle with Sasuke, after he lost his arm, Hinata went to visit him in his home to offer help as he waited for Tsunade-sama prepared his new arm, hoping that she could help cook and clean for him while he adjusted to the changes

And that’s when she found out

She hasn’t meant to run into Gaara leaving Naruto’s home, she hadn’t meant to notice the obvious blush of the otherwise pale Kazekage’s face, she hadn’t meant to see Naruto’s grinning ear to ear, leaning against the door frame as he waved

“See ya later, Gaara!” He had called, before noticing her, and his smile dropped to a confused one

“Oh, Hinata..?” And just like that, it became so very clear to her exactly why Naruto never returned her feelings, why he stopped pursuing Sakura, why Gaara was leaving Naruto’s apartment first thing in the morning

_'Oh…’_

And now, now she sat there, having joined Kiba and Shino for a drink, hearing her two teammates bicker as usual with a soft smile on her lips as her hands delicately held the sake cup, taking a sip every now and again

When they walked in

It was obvious, demanding attention the second the two stepped into the bar, chatter started

From the girls fawning over.. well, she didn’t actually know who, Sasuke having always been so popular with women because of his handsome face and the elite talents of his now fallen clan, but Naruto was also quickly becoming a 'heartthrob’ as the hero of the world for his accomplishments and strengths during the war

Hinata gave a soft smile at that, happy that now, now everyone saw how great Naruto was, his lifelong dream coming true, being acknowledged as a great ninja, and being announced to be the next in line to be Hokage

But another sound could be heard, too, the judgmental whispers, barely breathed, and even a few louder in some drunken states, bold and speaking against two of the strongest shinobi alive

That was directed at both; Naruto for forgiving Sasuke’s crimes, and Sasuke having committed them

Hinata didn’t understand Sasuke, if she was honest, why he wanted away from Naruto’s light when Naruto could put a smile on any face, she didn’t think she could truly forgive Sasuke for trying to end the boy’s life when he escaped Konoha, and again more than once after that when Naruto tried to bring him home

Or why the man bothered to even visit, now, like nothing happened at all

_What kind of man is Sasuke Uchiha…?_

Eventually both Shino and Kiba left, and, soon after, Naruto himself, all while Hinata still took little sips of her sake, hoping to drown out both the noise out loud, and the noise in her mind

She found herself confused by the raven. Curious as to why he was so angry, why he came back, why he didn’t just leave and never come back now that he was dismissed of his crimes

Curious as to why everyone seemed to love him and forgive him when she didn’t think she ever could

Finally, she had had enough, and, slowly, she stood, stable on her feet, she slipped into the stool next to him, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear and speaking out her greeting

“Hello”

“Hyuga” he had responded, turning his body slightly to her and away from the whispers surrounding him, like he didn’t want to hear it, and wanted a distraction

So, they talked

A bit at first, both hesitant, but nevertheless, they talked

She was surprised just how much the two had in common, and she couldn’t believe she never noticed it before

It all made sense, the two having grown up with strict clans, but he had lost his, known the pain of losing his family the same way she knew the pain of losing her mother

He knew what it was like to be second best, to be expected to amount to greatness but never being enough for their fathers

Only she was blessed, she was able to prove her strength to her father

Sasuke never got that chance

Eventually, the minutes turning to hours but still feeling like only seconds, the bartender cleared her throat, wiping at a glass with a loose rag, she quietly informed them the bar was closed

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement, standing up, swaying just slightly before regaining his footing

The two left the building, standing outside as the new moon offered no lighting, leaving them under the flickering streetlamp

“It’s late..” he said, running his only hand through his hair, letting out a soft sigh

She nodded in agreement, but neither moved, still standing, still staring off into no where

A thought occurred to her, she looked at him

“Where are you staying, Uchiha-kun?” She asked softly, wondering if he planned to go back to traveling so late at night

“An inn” he responded, turning his gaze from the path to her

“W-We have spare bedrooms at the Hyuga estate.. if you would prefer that” she offered, knowing that, even if he wasn’t fully drunk, the closest inn to that particular bar was still a ways away, and the Hyuga estate much closer, picked by her teammates who didn’t want to leave her walking alone at night too far, even if she was a kunoichi

Sasuke raised one brow, wondering why the same girl that seemed to be the only one completely indifferent to him was offering him her home, trying to pinpoint if she had an ulterior motive

But couldn’t see one

“Hnn” he replied with a nod of his head

And just like that, he was following her

With each step, his mind was consumed with thoughts of her, from their conversation, to why she never seemed to notice him, why he never noticed her, and yet now, now they had had the closest thing to a heart to heart he’d ever had with anyone outside of Itachi

He told her about the Uchiha clan, about his mother, father, brother, about how hard he worked as a child to catch up, and she told him about her own struggles, which was like holding up a mirror to his own

He knew about the Hyuga, always with their noses in the air, with a sense of superiority much like the Uchiha were, but she was different

She was nothing like that at all

Hinata was soft, gentle, so different than anyone else he knew

He found himself wanting to know more

Before he knew what he was doing, and, maybe it was fueled by the alcohol, but he pulled her in, and kissed her, just to see what it was like

Hinata was so surprised, she stiffened slightly against him, eyes wide as she stared directly at the Uchiha

 _Why me..?_ She wondered, when every other girl chasing after him received a scoff or was brushed off, he chose to share so much with her, he chose to kiss her

He wanted her

_This… feels right…_

Her eyes slipped shut, and she relaxed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is smut


	3. Puzzle Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's smut

Instantly, Sasuke’s hand left her wrist, to press into her lower back, pulling her against him, and she melted into it

Without another thought, her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss, the only thing on her mind was just how wrong she was about him

_He’s not cruel at all.._

Before either really knew what they were doing, Sasuke stepped back, pulling her with him, and she followed, the door quickly closed with a slam as they both stumbled to the bed

Their lips finally broke contact as they fell onto the matress with a thump, Hinata against his chest, long hair veiling around her face and spilling onto both the bedding and covering his face

“S-sorry” she gave a shy smile, moving the locks away and over one shoulder to pool on that side, embarrassed

But Sasuke just stared up at her with his piercing black eyes, his cheeks flushed, his expression almost uncertain, unfamiliar on his otherwise confident face, and Hinata was struck by just how handsome he was

His cheekbones, his jawline, the shape of his nose, the way his eyes were the blackest she’d ever seen yet there was a fire burning behind them

A fire for her

“Hinata…” He replied, his hand coming up to weave into the very hair she moved, before going to the back of her head, and pulling her back into another kiss

She melted into it, even when his hand moved down the side of her neck, onto her collarbone, over her top

It took all she had to keep from trembling when his fingers roamed onto her breast, even through the fabric she felt like wherever he touched was on fire, scorching hot

But she didn’t mind, no

She wanted to burn, to be completely consumed by the Uchiha’s flame

His hand moved lower then, to the end of her shirt, slipping under the fabric

Hinata couldn’t breath, and she broke away from the kiss then, pressing her forehead to his, already breathing so heavily, her soft eyes half lidded as she stared directly into his

His movements were so confident, and Hinata found herself wondering vaguely if it wasn’t his first time touching another the way it was for her, her inexperienced hands hesitant, too afraid to do anything as his own touched her bare stomach directly

She gasped then, moving back to rest her weight on her knees, straddling his waist entirely as his hand moved higher and higher, before reaching her bra

“U-Uchiha-kun…” She breathed out, her entire face red with embarrassment, squeezing her eyes shut

But he just kept his eyes on her face, how beautiful her blush was, running from the top of her forehead down to the end of her neck, spilling onto her collar bone, her entire face and parts of her upper body he could see flushed with the cutest shade of red, how shy she was, yet she didn’t move at all to stop him

He wanted to see more

More of her flustered expressions, more of her blush, exactly where it ended on her chest, if it ended at all; and with that thought he moved his hand to grip on the end of her shirt, pulling slightly

“Off” he said simply, not asking, but, not exactly demanding, either, spoken like a suggestion rather than a request or command, and she opened her eyes then

“Are… are you sure?” She asked hesitantly, her fingers moving to grip the ends of her top

He just held up his hand again, and her entire face flushed with embarrassment, realizing that maybe removing her top with just one arm could be difficult for him

She sharply inhaled, her eyes squeezing shut as she pulled the fabric off, leaving her in just her bra, holding her breath

Her entire childhood was constantly being teased, for being weak, her ‘creepy’ eyes, her thicker figure, and she was so nervous, at the idea of stripping away her frumpy top, her 'shield’, being bare in front of another person for the first time in her entire life

Even her own teammates hadn’t seen her in less than her fishnet top

Sasuke didn’t seem to respond, and, hesitantly, she cracked open her eyes to peek down at him, worried to find a disgusted expression, only to be met with an almost awestruck one

His eyes wondered up and down her torso, from her pale shoulders, down to her heavy breasts hidden behind a simple white bra, not pretty by any means but praticle for a kunoichi, then lower to her thicker waist, the soft folds on her stomach, to the comfortable way her body rested against his while straddling, her skirt riding up revealing plump thighs hidden behind dark blue leggings

“Beautiful…” He breathed out, and, once again, his hand found the back of her head, and he pulled her down into another kiss

She kissed him back passionately, still wearing her blush that only darkened at his unexpected compliment, her own hands finally moving and touching his hard chest, fingers delicately tracing muscles and it took all Sasuke had to keep still, to not tense in a away that would make her think he didn’t enjoy it, even if his body was unfamiliar with such intimacy

He didn’t push her back, so she did more

Slowly, but with a bit more confidence, she dipped her fingertips into the fabric of his shirt, feeling the rigid muscles of his abs, how strong they felt as she moved more and more, all while Sasuke’s hand left her head to trail down the back of her neck, over her back, to the clasp that held her bra

When his fingers then curled around the band to show he planned to unfasten it, Hinata, though embarrassed, found herself wanting it

She laid herself bare to the Uchiha during their drunken heart to heart, and he hadn’t turned away, he saw every mark of imperfection her body held, from the scars to the thickness, and he called her beautiful still; she wanted to finally be completely open to him. In both her mind, and her body, a feeling so deep and strong, she never felt it before

_This feels right.._

Swiftly, Sasuke did away with the hook, the now loosened fabric sliding down her shoulders, and she pulled away once again to remove it, her breathing hard

Rather than wait to see the full reveal, Sasuke took the chance to move up slightly and pull off his own shirt, leaving them both topless, her sitting on his waist, a slight shift of her hips as she gently tossed her bra to join her top sending sparks through him

Finally, he looked back, and a new wave of shock shot through him, feeling his body react to just the image alone, of Hinata completely bare, the kunoichi he remembered always hidden behind frumpy and unflattering clothes now sitting naked from the waist up on him, and it felt more intimate than if any other girl took her place, simply because he knew the woman was shy, it was painfully obvious with how she acted towards everyone growing up, and yet, here she was, showing him everything

Her hand moved up, a fist formed and pressed against her lips, tilting her head down so her bangs hid her red face, just as his own hand moved to rest on her waist

“Hinata…”

She didn’t move at first, nervous, worried about what was running through the raven’s mind as he looked at her, if he would turn away

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she slowly lifted her head, meeting his onyx eyes with her moon gaze

The fire was still there, burning, but, something else, and it took Hinata a second to realize it was hunger, desire, the look sending shivers over her skin, and boasting her confidence

Sasuke wanted this, wanted her, the look in his eyes telling her all she needed to know, and she planted her hands firmly onto his chest, leaning down to capture his lips once more as her fingers roamed his torso, maping out his skin

Sasuke’s hand found her leg, running from her knee up her thigh, to her hip, then down again, the movement exploring, feeling how soft her body was, and finding himself curious what the skin of her thighs would feel like, if she would shiver at his touches, the noises she’d make if he touched her directly

As if reading his mind, or maybe it was the way his nails began to pull slightly on her leggings, Hinata pulled back once more, her thumbs dipping into the band of her skirt and tights

Her eyes locked with his again, as if questioning, and Sasuke simply nodded, his own hand moved to his pants, the two breaking eye contact as they removed the rest of their clothing

Not wanting to see Hinata hesitate as if she was second guessing herself, Sasuke sat up when she rid herself of her clothing, his hand cupping the back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss, though not like before

She let out a soft gasp when he pulled her in, the kiss much more passionate, more lustful than before, all while his hand slowly left her neck to slide down, dusting over her breast, and she let out the softest moan when his thumb flickered over her nipple

Her own hands moved, touching his chest, before, slowly, inching lower, fingers exploring the hardness of his abs, each muscle defined from years of training, until one finger brushed the start of his happy trail

She froze then, hesitate, and Sasuke held back an annoyed sigh, already tired of her seeming to question whether or not he would allow her to touch him when his length was begging for even the slightly brush of her fingers

His hand left her breast to cup her wrist, and Hinata let out another surprised gasp when he guided her to touch him directly, her delicate fingers wrapping oh so gently around his length, still hesitate, but, trying, as if sensing his annoyance at how slow she was moving

His hand guided her movements, encouraging her to slowly stroke him, before his own hand went back to touching her

Only now, now his hand trailed down her navel, all while she continued her gentle strokes, his fingers slowly parted her wet folds

Hinata broke apart from the kiss, pressing her forehead to his, face completely flushed as he continued his exploration

“U-Uchiha-kun..!” she breathed, and Sasuke’s length twitched at the sound of her voice, how breathy and needy she sounded, and he dipped his fingers deeper in, wanting to hear more of the sounds she’d make

Slowly, the heiress rocked her hips onto his hand, her hand movement stopping all together, unable to concentrate on anything other than Sasuke’s hand on her most private part

It was like nothing she ever felt, as his fingers dipped in and out of her, canting and curling slightly as if exploring, she tensed, the burning in her stomach increasing ten fold, and before she knew what was happening, she was squeezing her eyes shut, her hips rolling more and more as she all but yelled out his name

“S-Sasuke-kun…!” she cried, and Sasuke felt her heartbest racing as her walls pulsed around his fingers, his hand already soaking as the Hyuga rolled her hips slowly, riding out her orgasm

The Uchiha smirked, watching her as she slowly came down from her high, fully aroused by the sight of her like that, flushed, all but panting, and knowing he was the one that brought her there

His hand left her, coming back to himself as he gripped the base of his hardness, his length twitching in anticipation

Hinata finally came back online, her gaze finding his, before her eyes dropped down to his length

Her mouth felt dry, and she knew it was nerves, never having done anything even remotely close to this before, but knowing she wanted to try, more than anything

“Sh-Should I..” she stopped, not knowing exactly what she planned to ask, but Sasuke didn’t mind

“Whatever you want” he simply said, hoping to put her at ease

Slowly, she moved closer, her legs once again straddling his hips, hovering herself right above him, as she gently lowered herself down

There was some discomfort, her walls stretching to accommodate him, but to her relief, there wasn’t pain, and Hinata sat herself comfortably on him for a second, allowing her body time to adjust

Sasuke himself let out a deep breath, his hand moving to her hip, resting there and allowing her the time she needed

He could barely breathe, though, the feeling unlike anything he’d ever felt, the warmth and closeness of another person, he felt like he stripped himself bare to her all over again, the act more intimate than he expected

“Okay?” he asked after a minute, and Hinata nodded, opening her eyes again to meet his gaze as she slowly lifted her hips, before dropping them again, the movement gentle, still trying to get used to the feeling of him inside her

He slowly started thrust his hips up with ever drop of her own, and Hinata moaned, and before long, the two found their rhythm

Like puzzle pieces, they fit together, like cogs in a machine, they moved in sync, and before long the two were going faster, harder

Sasuke moved, siting up, before laying her down, arm fisting into the bed sheets as her back hitting the mattress with a slight plop, her plump legs wrapping around his waist as he drove himself deeper into her, harder than before, and the Hyuga found herself dragging her nails down his back

The slight pain only heightened his arousal, and Sasuke buried his face in her neck, biting down slightly on her skin as her moans rang in his ear, driving him closer and closer to the edge

Walking the fine line between reality and oblivion, the two moved together, Sasuke continuing to plummet himself deeper inside her, the heiress canting her hips to meet each thrust and drive him in deeper, the only sounds heard were their breathy moans and the bed springs protesting

“S-Sasuke-kun…!” she said as if in warning, and he pulled back to crash his mouth against her own as the tightly coiled string snapped, his climax hitting him so hard he was left breathless, releasing inside the heiress with a moan of her name against her lips

They were left panting, Sasuke rolling off to the side to lie next to her, both with their skin slightly glowing from a thin layer of sweat

Her hand found his, and without breathing another word, the found themselves drifting off to sleep, hand in hand

 

____

 

There was silence, neither breathing a word

The heiress clung tightly to the front of her yutaka, fabric held securely within slightly trembling fingers, holding on as if her life depended on it, as if it was her anchor as a mixture of emotions ran rampant through her, threatening to sweep her away

From shame, to confusion, to fear, everything whirling around in her mind, leaving her head spinning as she desperately held onto her yutaka, if only to keep herself sane

The raven’s eyes trailed over her face, her expression wore clear as day, how uncomfortable she looked when the last memory he had of her was a face in bliss; down her body, tense, holding herself so stiff, he could only imagine how tense her otherwise soft body would feel under his fingers; and finally, down to the sheets that covered his lap, realizing he hadn’t dressed, sitting there completely bare in not for the flimsy fabric that was the bed sheets, thin, pale, yet still clashing against his paler skin

His eyes followed the way it dipped between his legs and pooled into his thighs, only slightly alift where it touched-

As if reading his mind, Hinata turned her gaze away, directing it towards the corner of the room as Sasuke moved, sitting on the edge of the bed to retrieve his clothing

Still, neither spoke, neither having the words to, both left speechless in the aftermath of their one night stand, when just the night before they held each other close, now neither could meet the others eyes

The silence was cold, ringing loudly in the air, so loud that the shift of clothing as he fully dressed seemed to fade into the background

Once he was done, he stood, clearing his throat awkwardly, and Hinata all but flinched at the sudden sound

“I.. Should go” he finally said after what felt like a life time of awkward silence, and Hinata let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding

“R-Right..” she spoke softly, and if not for how attentive Sasuke was being, he might have missed it

He took a step towards the doorway, and the moon eyed heiress took a step to the side, leaving him room to pass her by

“I’ll.. See you later, Hinata..” he said quietly as he left, leaving her to watch his back disappear into the distance, the only thing in her mind was the word ’later’, and exactly what that would mean for her in the future

Though neither knew exactly how entangled their lives would become from that moment on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the plot is obvious now, if not, well, Ig y'all are in for a surprise?
> 
> HMU on tumblr @StonerBrujx if y'all have any ideas or recommendations, or comment here too, I'm just more likely to reply on Tumblr


	4. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel like I should disclose that this is an accidental pregnancy fic, so if that's a triggering subject, or not your cup of tea, feel free to stop reading from this point on, I mean, you still got the smut

“Sasuke?” the blond's voice caught him off guard, and he nearly flinched at the unexpected sound, his eyes leaving the giant gates to turn towards his approaching teammate

“I didn’t know you were back in town!” he said cheerfully, finally arriving and standing right before the raven, interlocking his fingers and placing them behind his head

Sasuke didn’t reply, so Naruto just tilted his head, brows furrowing as he took in where exactly they were

“Why're you at the Hyuga estate? Did ya need something from Hiashi?” he asked, assuming that was who Sasuke was there to see

“No, I-" just as he started to speak, thinking of an excuse to justify why he not only came back to Konoha, but bypassed visiting the blond in favor of seeing her again, the shy heiress that seemed to haunt his dreams since their encounter nearly a month ago, his voice was cutoff by the very woman behind his inner turmoil

“S-Sasuke-kun!” her voice all but squeaked out his name, and the Uchiha turned to see her approaching, both Kiba and Shino on either side of her

Though unable to see the bug users face, Sasuke could feel the hostility coming off him in waves, Kiba, on the other hand, outright showed his anger, death glare and all

Even Akamaru began to growl lowly 

He didn’t know what he did to offend them, but seeing how there were still more than a handful of shinobi that saw him as a traitor, he didn’t bother to actually ask

“W-What are you doing here..?” Hinata stuttered, her hands coming up to twiddle her thumbs, an old habit she picked up again out of nervousness, the knot in her chest making it hard to breathe, words all but catching in her throat

Her shoulders hunched slightly, making herself smaller than she already was, her eyes darting off to stare somewhere on the floor, unable to make eye contact

Sasuke opened his mouth, but Naruto interrupted 

“I was just asking him the same thing! He didn’t even tell me he was in town!” the blond frowned, before turning back to Sasuke “I got plans today so I can't spend the day with ya. Maybe you can come back next week" he decided with a nod

“I’m not here to see you” Sasuke stated simply, his tone annoyed at the blond for making assumptions, though he couldn’t really blame him

Sasuke usually only went to Konoha to visit him, after all

“Really, then who?” Naruto asked, his baffled expression showing his confusion, before following the Uchiha's gaze as it found Hinata again

The shy heiress held a blush, her gaze still on the floor, her two teammates still standing on other side as if her bodyguards, both their eyes watching the Uchiha suspiciously 

“What, Hinata?” Naruto asked, dumbfounded, his eyebrows furrowing

“Our team is spending the day together. We wish to be left alone. Come back another time" Shino stated

“Or never" Kiba added 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly at the two, annoyed

“Kiba-kun.. Shino-kun..” Hinata started slowly, letting out a slow breath, her hands settling on her stomach for a second, two, before nodding her head, as if she decided something “I wish to speak with Sasuke-kun, if possible" she said, turning to face the two

“But your appoin-" Shino started, but Hinata shook her head, silencing him 

“That isn't for another hour.. I’m sure I’ll be done by then" 

The two men looked at her, at Sasuke, then at her again 

When she stood her ground, sticking by her decision, meeting each of their eyes with an almost fire of determination in hers, they simply nodded 

The Hyuga then turned to Sasuke, meeting his eyes, before taking a step towards him, intending to lead him to a more secluded area to talk 

Sasuke just nodded in understanding before he smirked at her two teammates he turned to follow her, leaving them annoyed, and Naruto very confused 

“What was that about?” the blond asked 

“Can it, Naruto” Kiba frowned, his mood instantly soured by the Uchiha, before both he and Shino left as well

_________

Hinata walked away from the Hyuga compound, heading towards the old training fields her team used to frequent as genin

It was a little off the way from the main roads, somewhere private where they were less likely to be interrupted, but nothing too isolated to seem suspicious if they were caught

Sasuke simply followed her without a word

Her mind was a frenzy of thoughts, of words she needed to say, of how to say them, or what Sasuke might think, of how he might respond

“I…” she finally started once they were in a more remote part of the forest, in a small clearing some ways away, the area grassy and pleasant, the sun shining brightly, hardly a cloud in the sky, light, airy, and nothing like the mood between the two, “I'm glad you came back…” 

He raised one brow, studying the pink that touched her cheeks, the way she kept twiddling her fingers exactly she used to do around Naruto as a child, her body language, as if she was just as shy around him now that she used to be around the blond

It didn’t make sense, why she was being shy around him now, even after the night they spent together, after the conversation they had, after they both exposed more of themselves to each other than either ever had in their whole lives, now, Hinata was still shy

_It doesn’t make sense, unless.._

“I.. need to tell you something…” Hinata said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper, and Sasuke started to piece together the pieces of information

How shy she was being, how hostile and standoffish both her teammates had been to him, what Shino was saying when Hinata interrupted him, something about an appointment, the way her hands found her stomach before she told the two she wanted to speak with him

“I…” she tried, but stopped again, the words refusing to come out, too scared to speak it out loud to him, to make it more of a reality 

More pieces came to him to piece together, remembering that night they spent in bliss, how they found relief in each other's embrace, how he came completely undone because of her, inside of her in his drunken state, and it clicked

“You see…” she tried again, but stopped, and Sasuke grew impatient, needing to confirm or deny his suspicion

“You're pregnant” he stated, all but holding his breath, waiting for her response

She stared at him wide eyed, a look of horror in her eyes, and Sasuke felt himself hoping that he was wrong, that he was way off, and it was so absurd that she was stunned silent 

But as she just nodded her head slowly, confirming his suspicion, he felt weak, and it took him all his willpower to not react, his face a blank mask of indifference 

“So. What happens now..?” he finally asked after what felt like a century, a life time to the Hyuga who studied his face for something, any indication on how he felt in that very moment, but feeling dread in her stomach when she couldn’t read his expression, his tone holding no indication, either 

“I-" she started

“Is that you, Sasuke-kun?” a voice rung through the air, and Hinata fell silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliff hanger, whoo
> 
> Sorry I have been fickle about writing and updating, I'll try to be better (I even did a Tarot spread that told me I need to complete the tasks I start before actually taking on more shit, which, tbh, true and I felt very called out)
> 
> I know I've been busy af running my online stores and promoting, but that isn't a good excuse considering I started this fic, I should at least have the decency to finish it
> 
> Again, I don't go on this much so if you want, y'all can still check out my [Tumblr](http://stonerbrujx.tumblr.com/) to contact me if y'all have any ideas or suggestions for the direction of this story (I'm winging it as of rn tbh)


	5. Decision

“Is that you, Sasuke-kun?” a voice rung through the air, interrupting Hinata as the speaker came closer, green eyes wide, staring at the Uchiha in shock, not expecting him to be in town 

Neither Hinata or Sasuke moved, Hinata frozen in place, her moon eyes wide, Sasuke still staring at Hinata, not even acknowledging the pinkette

“It is you!” the woman called, her tone becoming happy in an instant, all but jogging towards the two “what are you doing in town?!” she asked happily, before turning to look at   
Hinata, as if barely noticing her there “Oh, hi Hinata"

“Sakura” Hinata bowed her head slightly

“Where's Kiba and Shino? I thought they said they weren’t going to leave your side until-" she stopped abruptly, remembering that Sasuke was there “I mean.. your appointment at the clinic is in…” she checked her watch “about half an hour, right?” 

“They'll be there" she nodded, and Sakura beamed, turning back to Sasuke 

“Sasuke-kun, it’s nice to see you! You didn’t tell us you were coming!” she said, before pausing, realizing where he was “Did you just get in?” she asked, wondering if that was why he was walking through the training fields

“No" Sasuke responded, his voice monotoned, as he continued to watch Hinata

“Oh, well, I think Naruto is busy with Hokage prep today, and I have to get to work" Sakura frowned slightly, before looking at Hinata “actually, Hinata, we should head back there, together" 

“I-" Hinata started, but Sasuke interrupted

“I need to speak to Hinata about the Byakugan, it won't take long" Sasuke said smoothly, and if Hinata didn’t know he was lying, she would have believed him, the words leaving him with a sense of confidence 

“Oh, right. Well, I’m free after my shift ends around 5, if you want to catch up" Sakura smiled at him, turning towards the area she needed to walk to get to the hospital “Okay,   
Hinata, I'll see you soon” she smiled at the Hyuga before leaving the two alone again

Once she was out of ear shot, Sasuke spoke again 

“You're going to Sakura for prenatal care" Sasuke said evenly, and Hinata nodded 

“She's the best, and I want to be safe…” she looked down

“Does she know?” he asked _that I’m the father_ he didn’t add 

“She… she thinks I’m a segregate for Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, she believes one of them is the father..” she spoke softly, not wanting to admit that she was so afraid he’d reject the child, that she made plans so they would have a happy home, and her teammates agreed to help her raise the child as a team

“So… you plan to keep it" 

That, she hadn’t expected him to say, and Hinata looked up again to meet his eyes, her hands once again on her stomach “yes" she said, her tone determined 

Sasuke stared at her for a long time, and she stared right back, both refusing to look away, refusing to give in, the tiny Hyuga jutting out her chin stubbornly in a gesture of defiance, as if she was challenging him to disagree with her decision 

Finally, his gaze left her, looking off to the side 

“I plan to have this child, with or without your approval" she said, her tone showing she was serious “Shino-kun and Kiba-kun have already agreed to help me. You don’t need to worry about us, and you don’t need to stay in Konoha…”

Sasuke frowned, his eyes still staring off, now into the sky, watching the clouds as they slowly moved

“I…” he frowned, trying to think of something, anything, to make it better, to make sense of what happened 

_Nii-san.. what should I do..?_ He found himself wondering, trying to imagine what his brother would say, what his brother would do if he found himself in the same situation 

They two stayed quiet for what felt like forever, both lost in their own thoughts 

Hinata, in how one night could change everything, how her very first time experiencing spending the night with a man had resulted in a tiny life forming in her stomach 

Sasuke, in how the one time he opened himself completely to another person, he ended up with more than he knew how to handle, the consequences more than he actually considered, had even thought of in his drunken state 

“Oi, Hinata!” was heard in the distance, and the two turned to see Kiba and Shino approaching them, Akamaru with his nose on the floor, having tracked her scent, before barking out happily at having found her 

“If we don't leave now, you will be late to your appointment. How do I know? It takes 15 minutes to reach the hospital by foot from here, and your appointment is in 17 minutes" Shino said 

“Sasuke-kun, I have to go" Hinata said evenly

The raven just nodded, still trying to find words, but they caught in his throat 

_Nii-san wouldn’t be in this situation_ Sasuke thought to himself 

Just as she turned to leave, his hand found her wrist to stop her, just like it had that faithful night, and Hinata turned to face him again with a questioning gaze 

“We'll talk about this after you’re done" Sasuke said, and she simply nodded 

“Hinata, let’s go!” Kiba called again, and she turned 

“C-Coming!” she called, jogging up to the two

“It is not wise to hurry in your condition" Shino said as she approached “why? Because falling would be hazardous, and it the risk will only increase with time. How do I know Because as the-“ he continued as the three of them walked towards the hospital to visit Sakura again


	6. Chapter 6

The last thing Hinata wanted in life, was to raise a baby without a father

Having grown up the way she had, she never once wanted her child to not feel their father's love, or worse, to feel unwanted by him

So when she found out that her one night spent with Sasuke, the very man she didn’t even like until that same night, had resulted in a pregnancy, she ended up in tears

She hadn't noticed anything was wrong, either, until a little over week after her encounter with the Uchiha 

__

Shino and Kiba were going to celebrate their three year anniversary, and so Hinata had baked them a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls, and a baggie of dog treats for Akamaru 

She went to go visit them at a Barbecue restaurant Kiba liked to visit, excited to give them their gift and wish them a happy anniversary, when Akamaru ran up to her, sniffing at her crotch

Kiba flushed red in embarrassment, “Oi, Akamaru! You know better!” he yelled out, not understanding why his dog would do something so invasive 

The dog whined, before barking at him 

“The hell you talking about? Ain’t no way that’s true" Kiba frowned 

Akamaru barked back, annoyed, and Kiba stood, walking over to the two 

“Fine! But I’ll just tell ya again, ain’t no way that's-" his voice stopped abruptly, eyes going wide as his nose twitched, once, twice, before he came closer 

Taking the box of cinnamon rolls out of her hands, Kiba put them on the table Shino sat at, Hinata looking at her teammate with confusion as he all but stuck in nose in her neck, his hand moving to push her hair back and give him better access

“Kiba-kun?!” she squeaked, surprised 

“Kiba, what are you doing?” Shino asked, standing as well

Kiba ignored him, just pulled back, shock clear on his face, his hand falling back to his side

“Hinata, you're pregnant…?” he asked, and Hinata blinked 

“What? No, I-"

“Your scent says you are” Kiba frowned, before turning back to Shino 

“Oi, flea, we gotta head back to my compound” he said, before looking at Hinata “my sis'll know what to do"

__

That afternoon, she spent crying, curled into a ball, the positive test clung tightly in her hand as both Shino and Kiba attempted to comfort her, Akamaru softly licking at her tightly closed fist

It was that night that both Kiba and Shino decided two things 

One, was that they hated Sasuke with a new passion, convinced the Uchiha took advantage of their rather naïve teammate, and just fled, leaving her alone

And two, was that they would do anything to keep her happy and healthy 

Team Eight may have been dismantled, but their bond never could be, the two deciding right that night that should anything happen, they would adopt Hinata's bastard child, and love them as if they were their own

\--

So now, she sat there, leaning back as Sakura hovered a wand over her stomach 

“Well, the little one is still too small to actually see that well…” Sakura said, pointing at a small dot on the screen “but I’d say you’re around 3 and a half weeks” the pinkette grinned, turning to look at both Kiba and Shino, who stood closely at Hinata's side “everything looks great, I can give you an estimated time of delivery so you guys can plan accordingly” 

Shino simply nodded, watching the screen carefully, as Kiba grinned 

“That's great!” he said cheerfully, and Hinata gave a soft smile, grateful that her teammates were so supportive

Akamaru barked, wagging his tail happily, excited by his partners energy 

“Were you able to complete the packet I requested?” the Aburame finally spoke, and Sakura turned to him 

With a nod, she headed towards the white cabinets on the opposite wall of which they were, opening it to sort through the various binders and paperwork stored there 

Finally, she found what she needed, taking the rather hefty looking folder out, and handing it to Shino 

The bug user took it, written clearly in black ink was ‘Hyuga Hinata' on the cover

“Excellent. With this as well as an exact age of the fetus, we will be able to closely monitor the time passage and plan the best meals accordingly. Why? Because each and every week is crucial to keeping the fetus healthy and ensure a safer pregnancy" he said, opening the folder to skim through as Sakura handed Hinata a small rag to clean the ultrasound gel

Hinata took the cloth, gently wiping at her skin, her mind amiss 

While she was happy Sakura gave good news, that she was so far healthy and knowing she was getting support in the early stages which would help keep her child healthy, her mind couldn't stop drawing back to him 

Sasuke had came to Konoha, and, from the looks of it, she realized, he came just for her, to see her, even before he knew about the pregnancy 

He wanted to see her, and traveled back into the very village he held such hated for, just for her, the konoichi that hadn't spoken a word to him before that very night they spent together

At the memory of that night, the look in his stare, the desire burning so brightly behind his black eyes, Hinata couldn't help the slight pink the dusted her cheeks, embarrassed 

She was so preoccupied with thoughts of the pregnancy that it all but slipped from her mind, the memory of that night, of parted lips dancing over her neck, of the clenching of his muscles under her fingernails as he moved, of the rough callous of his hands on the flesh of her thighs

And, of more 

Of how gentle his touch was, even through the rough way their bodies moved, there was an underline gentleness she never would have expected from the Uchiha

Of the look on his face when she would sneak a peek, of how there was so much more expression than she had ever seen from him, like, in that moment, he was feeling more than he ever had, much like she was

The very memories were coming back to her in waves and waves of both embarrassment and excitement

Sakura, mistaking the reason Hinata's blush, rested her hand on her shoulder, snapping the heiress out of her thoughts

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but Kiba and Shino seem to got you covered!” Sakura said in reassurance, giving the Hyuga a confident half smile that directly reflected the Haruno's fiancee

Hinata gave a shy smile back, nodding her head, before getting up, Kiba and Shino immediately at her side again

-

Sasuke looked calm, if not a little troubled, as he stood near the entrance of the hospital 

He leaned against a tree, his eyes shut as he waited, his mind running a thousand words a minute, yet still unable to grasp a coherent thought, too scrambled, too chaotic, nothing making sense

Too many thoughts, words screaming so loud in his mind, it was a mystery how he managed to keep the same poker face, no sign of his inner turmoil outside of the slight down pull of the corners of his lips, his body tense

Finally, the slight growl of Akamaru had him opening his eyes, seeing Hinata, standing there, her shoulders slightly hunched, the giant white dog standing at her feet in front of her, eyes glued to Sasuke

“Akamaru-kun" Hinata said softly, and the dog stopped growling, instead, looked back at her, giving a soft whine 

“Thank you, but I’m okay" she said, running her fingers over his rough fur, and the dog barked happily, before stepping to the side to let her pass 

“Swing by the compound later, we're gonna go over the stuff Sakura gave us" Kiba said as a means for a goodbye, and Hinata simply nodded 

“Right! I’ll join you once Sasuke-kun and I are done" she promised

With that, her teammates left, and Hinata was left, once again, alone with Sasuke 

Turning away from her retreating teammates, she met his onyx eyes with a fire behind hers, one that burned almost as brightly as their night together

Moving, she sat herself down on the isolated stone bench near by, before straightening her back, and patting the seat next to her

“Let's talk" she said evenly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who Sakura's finacee is
> 
> It becomes more obvious as the fic progresses but I aint about to make her crazy jealous of Hinata in this fic, I don't care much for character bashing in stories so Sakura isn't into sasuke anymore, simple


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke moved, standing near the bench, but refusing to sit down, unable to do much outside of stand ramrod straight, tense, as the tiny Hyuga took a second, two, breathing slowly as if collecting her thoughts, finding her words

“I want you to know, I don't regret it" she started, and Sasuke blinked, not having expected that

As if sensing his confusion, Hinata smiled shyly, a light pink touching her cheeks as she moved her hand to tuck some hair behind her ear, and Sasuke found himself thinking vaguely how cute she looked in that moment 

“I.. I know what we did.. it was reckless" she continued when he didn’t say a word, her hands coming up to twiddle her fingers, the topic making the color on her face darken

“We weren't..” she paused “aren't” she corrected “dating… and I'd never been with someone before.. I've never acted on an impulse like that…” she paused for a second, before correcting herself “at least not with something like that…”

Still, he didn’t speak, letting her continue 

“But.. I don't regret it… and I’m glad I had that experience with someone that understands those parts of me, the things no one else besides my teammates knows..” more twiddling, feeling awkward but wanting to get the words out, wanting Sasuke to understand what she was trying to say, that even if resulting in an accidental pregnancy, their night together was one she knew she’d never forget, even if she wasn’t entirely sober when it happened

She stopped talking, and Sasuke just looked overhead, his words directed at the passing clouds

“I don’t regret it, either" he stated simply, and this time Hinata turned to look at him fully, no longer twiddling her fingers as her brows furrowed 

The Uchiha let out a deep and rather defeated sigh, finally deciding to take a seat next to her, though he still didn’t look her way

“You're right, it was reckless” he started after a long pause, his mind a frenzy of thoughts, though his face remained perfectly blank, an impossible face to read

Almost

Hinata could see the slight furrow of his brows, the fraction of a centimeter the corners of his lips pulled downwards, the tension he held in his jaw, so if he were clenching his teeth in between sentences

What was he meant to do? He didn’t know, trying to rack his brain for some idea, some clue as to what the next step was 

One thing was certain, though, Itachi wouldn't run away from responsibility, no matter how tempting fleeing seemed 

“There is an abandoned cabin near the Konoha gates. Kakashi has offered it to me a few times…” he said, and Hinata just blinked, “I could take him up on it" 

“You don't have to-" she started, but he shook his head, silencing her 

“I need to stay nearby. No one has to know I’m the father, its safer that way” he said

Hinata just shook her head

“No" she stated, her tone holding such a finality to it that Sasuke almost felt compelled to drop it and give up

Almost 

“I don’t want that" she continued before he had a chance to find words “I don’t want to tie you to a village with so many painful memories. Things are best as is" 

“But I’m the father” he said, but she just shook her head once more 

“Even so. I have everything taken care of, you don’t need to stay here just for me"

“This isn’t about you" 

That nearly made her flinch, the harshness of his tone silencing her immediately 

“The child, _my_ child, will be an Uchiha. The only one left besides me"

He turned, his gaze finally locking with hers, his eyes dead serious

“I won't be tied to Konoha, and when the time comes and the child is born, I can continue my travels with them" he paused, before his eyes got softer, and he added “with you..."

The last words were said with a sense of unease, of uncertainty, as if afraid of her outright rejection, of her turning her back on his offer before giving it a second thought

It left her stunned silent yet again, and Hinata was surprised at the fact she didn't hate the idea, didn’t even dislike it

The idea of traveling, of leaving Konoha and her clan behind, of stripping herself of all the stress of expectations that came with her name and title and leaving it all behind to spend her life traveling with her child and that child's father, a new family, was almost too tempting to pass up

Almost 

“I.. I need time to think about all this…” she said, before it was her time to look up at the clouds “but… the cabin might be a good idea.. you can be more involved in the pregnancy… and you can visit me whenever you’d like…”

“I don’t think your teammates will be too happy about that"

“Shino-kun and Kiba-kun mean well. They just are protective of me” 

Her hands found her stomach again, and knowing the child inside was still too young to feel, she still found comfort in resting her hands over the growing bundle of joy to be

“Alright” he decided, standing up once again “I’m going to go talk to Kakashi. We can meet back here tomorrow at the same time” 

Hinata nodded “I'd.. like that..”

Just as he turned to leave, he paused, his words spoken over his shoulder, “once I settle into the new home, you can come over…” he started, before pausing, and adding “maybe spend the night” 

And with that, he left

Her face flushed bright red, burying it in her hands, the idea of another night with the Uchiha was a little more than tempting

She found herself excited at the idea, but incredibly nervous, wondering if he even meant it the way she thought he did   
__________

That night, as she finally laid down in bed after a long day planning with her teammates, she stared up at her ceiling, her mind wandering over everything 

From the look in Sasuke's eyes when he first saw her in front of her clan gates, to the look in his eyes as he defended his position in their child’s life, to his parting words 

Then, memories of their night, the way his eyes locked on hers and it was like she was the only thing that mattered to him, and then the idea of spending another night in his embrace 

She bit her lip, finding herself excited at the idea, a tingling on her skin as she found herself longing for his touch

Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep, but, found she couldn't 

Her mind refused to quiet down, still screaming a thousand things at once, and, she found her mind wandering 

She wondering vaguely where she stood with him, the fact he invited her to travel with him lead her to believe there was more to their relationship than just a one night stand

The idea of Sasuke, the boy she knew always kept to himself and shut himself off from everyone, had wanted her to be by his side, was remarkable, and how he mentioned another night together had her believing that maybe, just maybe, he saw her as more

She realized then, she felt something, and hoped desperately he did as well

_______

Sasuke himself spend the night settling into his new ‘home', Kakashi having looked vaguely surprised when Sasuke had took him up on his offer, and so the Uchiha just laid completely still on his sleeping mat, black eyes staring aimlessly at the water damaged ceiling, the sound of the home creaking its noise, almost as if making sure its occupant knew it wasn't his home, that he was intruding on this poor excuse for a cabin, that he didn’t belong there

He didn’t belong anywhere 

But, he would deal with the noise, deal with the feelings of misplacement, deal with the whispers and glares from the villages, because he had a responsibility 

She was his responsibility 

And whatever may happen, he knew he wouldn't give up, wouldn’t run 

He was tired of running away

He decided he would stay until the time came, where he would convince her to leave Konoha, with him

With that, he finally slipped into unconsciousness, exhausted from the long day and all the feelings that came with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck, give me ideas please
> 
> I asked for help on my tumblr but the fandom just liked the post and didn't reply
> 
> If y'all dont help me out I'm gonna end up adding 12342342x more angst than necessary because I dont know how to write happy couples..


End file.
